Field Of The Invention And Prior Art
The invention relates to a conveyor and is particularly directed to a conveyor that is simple of construction, light-weight and portable.
Conveyors comprising an endless belt, a drive roller, an idler roller, a supporting plate underlying the endless belt, and frame means for supporting the various components thereof are well known in the art. The conveyors of the prior art, however, do not compete with that of the invention in regard to simplicity of construction, lightness of weight, and portability.